An Announcement
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Prompt from Avatar World Week. Day 4; Cactus Juice. Azula brings her new boyfriend Sokka to Thanksgiving Dinner and hopes to announce their relationship. But he decided to hit the cactus juice to relieve his nerves.


**Just a little FYI; I just realized it was Avatar World Week so I started with day 4.**

* * *

Azula hadn't exactly gotten around to announcing her new relationship with Sokka. She hadn't figured out how to vocalize it—she knew that no matter what she said it would cause some type of rouse. A little outrage from her father, some shock from Iroh, and a flurry of over-excitement from her mother with a dash of encouragement from Zuko. Positive or negative, she didn't want the attention. She just wanted to eat and, for the sake of holiday sentiments, pretend to like the taste of some Moose Lion. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" She asked. "Really, you don't have to. I know my family is a…" she trailed off searching for something diplomatic to say instead of her blunt commentary. "bit unusual."

"Pretty sure you're part of the unusual." Sokka said. "Ya know, voices and everything." As it would seem, he would be making no efforts of his own to put things lately.

"Tread carefully, Sokka. You don't get special treatment just because you're my boyfriend."

"You keep saying that, but I don't think you mean it." Sokka smirked.

Azula sighed, "just answer my question."

"I already did." He replied. "Several times." He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to visit with your family." He paused. "Zuko's cool, you're uncle is a riot, your mom is pretty nice. Really the only problem is Ozai."

As seriously as he wasn't taking things so far, they were on the same page. Ozai, fresh out of prison and full of opinions—as per usual—would be the main concern. Azula could deal with Ursa dotting over her new relationship and how far she'd come since coming home. She could deal with occasional brotherly jest. But her father's approval wasn't something she was quite ready to let go of. As it were, she'd already lost a good lot of in failing so miserably when Sozin's comet came around. "Alright, I'll come pick you up tomorrow before noon."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Seriously, try to relax, everything will be fine." Sokka smiled. Everything in his tone and his words told her that he, himself, was relaxed. Nothing betrayed that his nerves were just about as frayed as a piece of cloth that a platypus-bear had gotten to. He wished her a good night and kissed her goodbye. He was reluctant to _not_ accompany her home, but she insisted that he use every minute to prepare for the upcoming family event.

.oOo.

Azula frowned at her reflection, her hair wasn't exactly on par with her expectations, but it would work. She had more pressing issues to address. As much as she loathed to admit it, she was nervous. On top of having a bold announcement to make, she hadn't seen any of Sokka's friends (with the exception of Aang) since her elope in the Forgetful Valley. She was certain that Katara would be just as thrilled as Ozai about the blossoming relationship. She made one last attempt to get her hair to sweep in the direction that she wanted it to. It looked that much better than before, but wasn't yet satisfactory. She put the comb down regardless and found her palanquin. Just like any other time she was eager to arrive at her destination, the ride seemed to drag. Regardless, she found herself at his door. And for the hundredth time she counted herself grateful that Sokka had been so willing to get his own place just to be near her until the word was out.

"Oh hi Zula." He greeted with an unnecessary eyebrow wriggle. "Mood gorning."

Azula looked back at her palanquin bearers and prayed that they were too busy with their own conversations to catch on. She hustled them inside, her cheeks slightly flushed on his behalf. "S-sokka! Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm Sokka." He was beaming from ear to ear.

"You are drunk." She remarked more to herself than him.

Sokka slung his arm around her neck. "Ya know," he slurred, "I learned to waterbend while you were gone."

"Are you expecting me to announce our relationship when you're drunk? Are you going to try to tell your sister?"

"You have a family? I thought you were…like…the dragons made you with their fire that they breathed and you just kind of rose from the ashes."

"I told you about this yesterday." Azula grumbled. "I outta…" She ignited a small flame in her palm and let it die down.

Springing up like a crazed cat, Sokka shouted, "Since when was your fire green?" He took up a lopsided fighting stance. "Do it again."

Azula sighed and glanced at the sun. It was nearly at its highest. If they didn't get moving they were going to be late. Thankfully he didn't seem too drunk. She hoped he'd be at least a _little_ soberer by the time they got to the palace. Until then she would endure a ride with him marveling her hair and stroking it muttering, "silky, silky, silky." She supposed that it could have been worse. At least touching her hair and stroking her face with occasional appreciative commentary had kept him from doing other more aggravating things. She helped him down from the palanquin and led him inside. Just as she had dreaded, everyone was already at the table. Though dinner hadn't yet started, she was hoping to have been able to slip in undetected, find her seat, and wait for the small talk to start.

"Who are these people?" Sokka whispered.

Azula rolled her eyes, "you know all of them."

Sokka squinted. "Oh yeah, I recognize him, he's the Avatar." He was practically squealing, voice rising with every word. "The Avatar is in this room!"

The only one blushing harder than Azula herself was Katara. Apparently, there was enough second hand embarrassment to go around. "What did you do to him?"

Azula furrowed her brows. "I found him like this, believe me. He's clearly had his share of cactus juice so I decided to help make sure he got here in one piece."

"Since when do you care about Sokka's wellbeing?" Her interrogation continued.

Azula felt herself growing both distressed and frustrated. This was not going as she had planned. It was supposed to be clean and at least somewhat easy. But she hadn't even made her announcement and she was already being hit with a torrent of questions. "In spirit of the holiday, I thought I'd give everyone something to be thankful for. You're welcome." She helped Sokka into the chair next to Katara. Despite it all, fate was being charitable. The only remaining chair put her between Zuko and Sokka. At least she wouldn't have to clamor up some excuse as to why she was sitting with him.

"Thanks, Azula." Aang smiled.

"Well I'm glad someone's getting into the holiday spirit." Ozai grumbled.

The rest of dinner progressed painfully slowly, leaving Azula plenty of time dread and Sokka plenty of time to embarrass, she, Katara, and himself. And he did so expertly with a horribly inaccurate tale of how he brought down the air fleet. She regretted the glance she spared Ozai. The reminder of his failure darkened his expression considerably. Moose Lion mean wasn't appetizing to begin with, but all of that anticipation was making it difficult for her to work up an appetite even for the foods she normally served herself. She forced herself to take a scoop of purple berries and lychee nuts for the sake of acting natural, but was only able to poke at them with her fork. Sokka on the other hand was having no trouble downing a slice of pie made from the very same berries and nuts Azula had taken. Between mouthfuls he began crafting another wild tale about one of his life adventures. With every word, Azula found her appetite plummeting even more.

At last Iroh intervened with a, "perhaps we should get on with the thanks giving part of dinner."

Azula chewed the inside of her lip, It was coming up, like ripping off a band aid, she would state that she was thankful for Sokka's company and from there let everyone know just how thankful. That had been her plan from the start. But Sokka put a hiccup in it by not being there to help her make the confession. She noticed just how hard she was biting down on her lip and, to keep herself from drawing blood, she opted to bite on a leechy nut instead. Under the table and without thinking about it, she took Sokka's hand. Like the idiot he seemed to be at times, he gave her one of his goofy grins. The same kind that had her strangely drawn to him in the first place.

"What are you smiling about?" Zuko asked as hushed as he could, so not to cut Iroh's lengthy thank you speech off.

"Well you see," Sokka proclaimed loudly. "I for one am thankful for my beautiful wife, Azula and her silky, silky, silky hair."

Azula practically spit out her food, instead she swallowed it down and drew in a sharp breath. The only eyes that weren't on her, were on Sokka. For the third time that day, her cheeks were just about as hot as her fire. "That is not the truth." She sputtered. "As I said, he's had a lot of cactus juice."

Sokka's face fell. "You mean you don't love me?" The look of sorrow on his face sent a quick jab into her heart.

She supposed that it was time to do the ripping. "That's also not true."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ozai asked.

"It means," she moved her hand—still linked with Sokka's—to rest atop the table. "We are together," and more quietly she added, "as humiliating as that is."

Sokka's ridiculous smile was back and brighter than before.

"But we're not getting married." She shot him a sideways glare.

"Maybe some other time?" He asked hopefully.

The look of disappointment on Ozai's face was every bit as nerve wracking as she expected. That look quickly morphed into an even more dreadful scowl. The very same scowl that always had her scrambling to apologize and correct her error. But this…whatever she had with Sokka, it wasn't an error. And despite every part of her screaming to apologize, she held her ground. She locked eyes with her father and replied to Sokka, "maybe some other time."

With a fist pump Sokka whispered, "score!"

Azula tore her stare away from her father to assess her mother's reaction. The expression was every bit as warm and approving—perhaps even proud—as her father's was judgmental. She was relived to find that her mother wasn't making a big deal of it. She realized that, that was all she really hoped for; acceptance. The feeling that her new relationship was as ordinary as it was.

She turned to Katara. "You really like him? You're not just saying that to hurt him later?"

"If I didn't care about him, I would have let him stumble around the Fire Nation all morning. Besides, he doesn't need my help to hurt him, he can do that all on his own." Azula shrugged.

"Alright, fine, but just so you know, I've got my eye on you."

"Water Tribe." Sokka whispered. Thankful that he seemed to be growing drowsy, Azula stroked his hair in hopes of lulling him to sleep, where he could no longer embarrass them both.

"If that makes you comfortable, go ahead. There's nothing to see, really." Azula replied. "With or without cactus juice—though I can definitely do without—I suppose I'll stick with him." She took Sokka in her arms, allowing him to put his full weight upon her as he dozed off. She was more than content to let him sleep the cactus juice off. Again, she fixed her stare on Ozai. "Some of us will just have to learn to live with it." She stood up and headed for the door.

"Fire Nation." Sokka added for emphasis.


End file.
